


Правосудие по...

by Kana_Go



Category: Justified
Genre: Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тим везет пьяного Рейлана домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правосудие по...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Justifying the Gay Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477868) by [Darkprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism), [liralenli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli). 



Рейлан всхрапнул, едва машина остановилась, и сел прямо, потирая щеку. От дверцы на коже остался отпечаток, и челюсть затекла. Когда дверь автомобиля распахнулась, ночной воздух укрыл его влажным одеялом.   
– Пшли, маршал.   
Теперь Рейлан узнал голос. Он сдвинул поля шляпы и взглянул на напарника, федерального маршала, снайпера и сукиного сына Тима Гаттерсона.   
– Тим? – проговорил Рейлан. – Какого черта ты…  
Он осекся, когда разрозненные воспоминания о прошедшем вечере надвинулись на него с неумолимостью разъяренного пьяного быка за рулем тягача.   
Они с Вайноной сидели в забегаловке дьявольски далеко за чертой Лексингтона. Хотели посмотреть… ту группу… один фиг, как она называлась. Вайнона сказала, что не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил их. Рейлан справедливо возразил на тему того, что эта идея донельзя идиотская, но она увидела в баре Тима и потребовала ключи. Рейлан помнил, как поднялся. Вышел с ней на улицу. А потом они снова поцапались. Эта часть вспоминалась довольно размыто: вопли на высоких нотах и попытки устоять против искушения трясти ее до тех пор, пока ее лифчик не перестанет давить на здравый смысл. Она укатила в его чертовой тачке, а он стоял там, бранясь и закипая от ярости. Стрельба по чем-нибудь или ком-нибудь могла бы успокоить, но это означало еще больше бумажек, а Рейлан в них и так закопался.  
Точно, так что он вернулся внутрь и накачивался виски, пока мозги не поплыли. Тим тоже там был, и он нашел Рейлана у барной стойки. Было что-то особенное в том, что вечер Тима тоже закончился не так, как планировалось, и Тим предложил, что он лучше отвезет Рейлана в паршивый отель, который тот называл домом, а потом… Ну, потом были дверь машины и затекшая челюсть. А теперь – очень настойчивые руки Тима, выволакивающие его из автомобиля.   
– Неважно, – пробормотал Рейлан, сосредоточившись на движениях: левая нога, правая нога, споткнуться, опереться. – Кажется, я прямо сейчас всё вспомнил.  
– Надеюсь, это «всё» прямее, чем твоя походка, – отозвался Тим. – Хорошо, что тебя не патрульный пройтись заставил.   
В его дыхании тоже ощущался алкоголь, и, когда он поднырнул под руку Рейлана, чтобы помочь тому подняться по лестнице, то пошатнулся на ступеньке.   
– Проклятье, он бы, небось, подумал, что ты предлагаешь что-то непристойное.   
Рейлан тяжело привалился к выщербленной деревянной колонне на крохотной террасе перед своей затрапезной дырой:  
– Знаешь, Стрелок, мне, наверное, самое время рассказать тебе об этой своей фантазии, как я лижусь с горячим жеребцом на капоте «Краун-Вики»(1).   
Тим открыл дверь, и Рейлан отпихнул его руку раз или два, но Тим убедил его принять помощь и поймал его прежде, чем он успел вписаться носом в порог. Ворча, Тим дотащил его до аккуратно заправленной кровати и усадил:  
– Вот, садись.  
– Есть-сэр, – Рейлан шлепнулся на кровать и потерял шляпу.   
– Ну, почти.  
Тим смотрел на Рейлана, и тот напомнил себе никогда не играть с этим типом в покер.  
– Ага, – проговорил Тим. – Думаю, ты мне хотя бы это должен. Как устроимся? На ветровое стекло ляжешь или перегнешься через что-нибудь?  
Он неторопливо сходил к аптечке, взял стакан воды и пару таблеток аспирина.  
– Эй, постой-ка, – запротестовал Рейлан куда-то в его сторону. – А почему это я вечно должен ложиться и нагибаться? Где тут долбаное равенство?   
Когда Тим вернулся, он попытался отмахнуться от стакана, но Тим, кажется, вознамерился стоять на своем.   
Он присел на край кровати, заглянул Рейлану в глаза и парировал:  
– По той же причине, что мне приходится спрашивать, собираешься ли ты вести себя, как мужик, или мне придется делать глупости, например, сесть на тебя верхом и зажимать тебе нос, как упрямцу с алкогольным отравлением?  
– Ох, ты меня сейчас прямо-таки заводишь.  
Рейлан, которому южная гордость не позволила сделать так, как подкалывал Тим, все же кое-как сел, снял ремень с кобурой и уронил его. Фыркнув, Тим поднял ремень с пола и повесил его на крюк около двери, а рядом пристроил свой собственный.   
Рейлан секунду восхищенно наблюдал за ним, потом вернулся к делу. Не с первой попытки, но он дотянулся до ботинка и сражался с чертовой штуковиной, пока она не свалилась. Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы не мешались потрепанные кромки штанин и носки.   
– Рейлан… блин, – Тим сунул в его протянутую руку стакан с водой и, нагнувшись, взялся за второй ботинок.  
– Так мило с твоей стороны, – заметил Рейлан, не без труда оперся на локоть и поднес стакан ко рту.  
Он глотнул, но Тим дернул его за ногу, и вода расплескалась.  
– Проклятье, Тим. Топить меня мы не договаривались.   
– А как мы договаривались? – поинтересовался Тим, стягивая с него носки.   
– Сам знаешь, – Рейлан оставил где-то стакан и взялся за пуговицы промокшей рубашки. – Напарники. Товарищи. Мужчины, которые помогают другим мужчинам вылезти из мокрой одежды и при этом поменьше сучатся.   
Тим закашлялся.  
– Точно, напарник. Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?  
– Нет, Тим. Я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл на долбаной скрипке, – Рейлан неуверенно сел и схватился обеими дрожащими руками за полурасстегнутую рубашку, пытаясь стянуть гадину через голову.   
– Самая крохотная в мире скрипка, – пропел Тим, но его сильные руки опустились на плечи Рейлана. – Посиди, бля, тихо, а?  
Он потянул сначала за рукава, после за верхнюю часть рубашки. Рейлан заворчал, пережидая хлопковый ад, но потом Тим быстрым рывком сдернул с него и рубашку, и нижнюю майку. Рейлан вздохнул, опасно балансируя на грани трезвости.  
– Штаны с тебя тоже снять? Или это будет слишком близко к чертовой «Краун-Вике»? – приподнял бровь Тим.   
– Хех, ага, – Рейлан, раскинув руки, шлепнулся на спину. – Если бы всё было так чертовски легко, – он нахмурился и искренне сообщил мокрому пятну на потолке. – Ну почему Всевышний не сделал меня геем, а? Вот правда, должен ведь Он был знать, что меня женщины из года в год в хвост и гриву гонять будут? В смысле, разве не проще было бы, если б мне пришлось беспокоиться только о том, чтобы вылизывать члены и сосать задницы?  
Тим подавился.  
– Ты, наверное, имеешь в виду сосать члены и вылизывать задницы.   
– Бля, да без разницы, – Рейлан вывернул шею и посмотрел на него. – Проще, да? Женщины.   
– Ну, не уверен, что знаю, было бы легче или нет, но скажу тебе, если бы ты держал свой чертов член подальше от Эвы, это бы избавило тебя от многих неприятностей.   
– Смотри-ка… Мистер эксперт по отношениям, – шея не выдержала, и Рейлан вернулся к созерцанию потолка.   
Тим атаковал молнию его джинсов с тем же сосредоточенным видом, с каким целился из винтовки. Дернул, потянул – и рванул с Рейлана джинсы, оставив на месте боксеры.   
– Что, блин, происходит между тобой и Вайноной?  
– Кабы я знал, – вздохнул Рейлан, а потом ему в голову вдруг пришла мысль. Что-то из прошлого, что не укладывалось в картинку. – А что происходит между тобой и той забегаловкой так далеко от города? Я думал, классический рок тебе ближе, чем блюграсс(2).   
– Расширяю горизонты, – уклончиво отозвался Тим.   
– Чушь собачья, – Рейлан сверлил его взглядом. – Каждый раз, когда я переключаю станцию на что-нибудь, что не похоже на страдающего эмфиземой(3) старика, орущего в микрофон, ты начинаешь сучиться. Так что? Она проститутка или мамаша Арта?  
Тим широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Мамаша Арта. Она обожает блюграсс.   
– Надо ведь как-то снимать напряжение от стыда за такого сыночка, – хохотнул Рейлан и сел, потирая глаза. – Не, она сказала, что мы не будем счастливы.   
– Мамаша Арта?  
– Нет, – раздраженно отозвался Рейлан и недобро посмотрел на Тима, который подтащил стул поближе к кровати и упал на него. – Вайнона.   
– Женщины, – проговорил Тим, откинув голову на спинку стула.  
– Угу, – Рейлан нашел чудом оказавшийся на прикроватной тумбочке стакан и допил остатки воды. – А теперь скажи серьезно, не учитывая мой падкий на неприятности член, как так вышло, что я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты ныл, что какая-нибудь леди компостирует тебе мозги?  
– Потому что они ничего такого не делают? – Тим неохотно сел прямо. – Я был в той забегаловке с блондинкой, но планы изменились, и я сказал «А пошло оно», а тебя по-любому надо было подбросить до дома, – его голос звучал устало.   
В горящих внутренностях Рейлана кольнуло сочувствием. Ему нравился Тим: меткий стрелок, чертовски фантастически прикрывающий спину, способный с одинаковой точностью исполнять приказы и принимать решения, а еще он мог заставить Рейлана улыбнуться в самые дерьмовые дни. Рейлан знал о нем немного – знал, что он моложе, но повидал такое, отчего бы у Рейлана яйца заиндевели, а Тим всё прятал за недрогнувшим пальцем на спусковом крючке. Рейлан в чем-то его понимал. Он сам многое скрывал за шляпой.   
– Звучит довольно одиноко. Не лучший способ провести вечер, – тихо проговорил Рейлан.   
– Ага, – Тим дернул плечами. – Но, проклятье, я с пользой проведу время с тобой, маршал, а это уже кое-что, – бледные глаза цвета ружейной стали встретили взгляд Рейлана, и Тим расплылся в широченной улыбке. – И потом, после твоих стонов на тему, насколько было бы легче быть геем, я чертовски благодарен, что добрый Боженька сделал меня тем, кто я есть.   
Рейлан ухмыльнулся:  
– Ну и кем же? Монахом?  
Тим помотал головой, все еще улыбаясь, будто ждал, когда до Рейлана дойдет шутка:  
– Не-а. Геем.   
На какой-то короткий момент Рейлан уронил челюсть и в животе екнуло, но потом он умудрился прочистить горло и с достойным премии хмурым видом переспросить:  
– Прости, не расслышал. Геем?  
– Ага. Был в той забегаловке со старым армейским приятелем. Мы служили вместе в Афганистане. Тихонько, как церковные мыши, учитывая всю эту политику «Не говори – не спросят», но он типа продвинулся, – Тим снова откинулся на стуле и перевел взгляд с лица Рейлана на пятно сырости на потолке. – Рассказал, что нашел себе, блин, мужа в Нью-Йорке, а я-то думал, он со мной повидаться хотел, хорошо провести время.   
Рейлан определенно затупил на словах «церковный», «служить» и «муж». Не говоря уже о «гей». Он снова прочистил лягушечий пруд в горле:  
– И что, он…э…не…это? Не хотел… хорошо провести время? С тобой?  
– Не-а.   
– А, черт побери, жалость-то какая.  
Рейлан надеялся, что сказать так будет достаточно вежливо. Он не знал наверняка, что такого сотворил, чтобы заполучить подобное сомнительное признание непосредственно от Тима, и Тим ему слишком нравился, чтобы проявить неуважение к его доверию, но он начал теряться в собственной голове, пытаясь представить, как Тим…  
– Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно… – начал Рейлан и уже почти поступил умно и заткнулся, но тут Тим снова вскинул брови и, кажется, бить его не собирался. – Как вы, ребятки, разбираетесь, кому делать грязную работу? – Рейлан очертил в воздухе небрежную сферу и притворился, что вращает ее. – В смысле, армрестлинг? Соломинки тянете? Кто кого на коврик уложит? Что?  
– Всё вышеперечисленное, – сухо отозвался Тим и снова выпрямился на стуле. – Иногда просто понятно, а в других случаях, ну, всё сложно. Проклятье, да найти того, кто вообще воспринимает сигналы, уже сложно, но когда флаг поднят, все остальное – детали, если, конечно, не перебирать.   
– Флаг? Как у долбаного почтового ящика? Мол, сюда, пожалуйста? Дерьмооо, – Рейлану пришлось рассмеяться, чтобы не начать чересчур задумываться над теми словами насчет капота одной конкретной машины.  
– Угу, – Тим поднял голову. – Есть кой-какие знаки, но следовать им за пределами Лексингтона – это как на хук в челюсть напрашиваться.   
– Ага-ага, – промычал Рейлан, чувствуя, как виски отдает последний салют, прежде чем отбыть на поезде в Похмельные земли. – Ты рискуешь заработать пулю, если подкатишь не к тому парню. В смысле, насколько я знаю, ко мне никто с членом не подваливал, но думаю, я бы был… не знаю. Польщен, наверное. Но некоторые переборчивы, правильно?  
– Ну, ты бы меня не подстрелил, а? – очень серьезно спросил Тим.   
Рейлан закашлялся.  
– А… э… в смысле…ну, – он чересчур запутался в проклятых водорослях, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как прорубаться наружу. – Нет. Я тебя знаю. И ты бы не стал… – он пошлепал губами, – подкатывать ко мне… – он сосредоточился на глазах Тима. – Так ведь?  
– Ну… – Тим наклонился ближе, и Рейлан отшатнулся. – К такому мужчине, как ты?  
Рейлан внезапно осознал, как мало на нем надето, и кто именно помогал ему стянуть рубашку и обувь. Он резко отвернулся, искоса смерил взглядом Тима и проворчал:  
– А теперь ты мне мозги трахаешь.  
– Не скажу, что отказался бы, – сказал Тим, понизив голос. – И неважно, насколько ты переборчив.   
– Время для армрестлинга?  
Рейлан старался разрядить атмосферу, пытался обернуть всё в шутку, но корабль заработал в днище пробоину шире Гранд-Каньона и быстро шел ко дну.   
– Я лучше так.  
Тим вскочил со стула быстро, как кролик. Склонил набок голову, приклеился взглядом к губам Рейлана. Но когда его колено опустилось на постель рядом с Рейланом, тот вскинул руку, уперся Тиму в грудь и дернулся в сторону.   
– Тим, – спокойно проговорил он.   
Бухало сердце, от адреналина кружилась голова, и по всем чувствам словно бейсбольными битами колотили. Тим пах пивом, туалетной водой и отчаянием. Его тело было так чертовски близко. Он навис над Рейланом, замерев на четвереньках. Рейлан не был возбужден. Он был растерян. С какого-то перепугу он вспомнил, как не далее, чем два дня назад, Тим всадил пулю в мужика, который угрожал убить ребенка. Рейлан тогда вернулся в эту самую комнату – к этой самой кровати, на самом деле – и обнаружил Вайнону.   
Тиму было не к кому возвращаться. Некому рассказать о том, как прошел день. Вообще ни о чем. Не то чтобы Рейлан был поборником разговоров по душам, но надо ведь человеку хоть чуть-чуть выговориться иногда, а то он накопит столько дерьма, что не сможет с ним совладать. Однако быть отдушиной для Тима казалось совершенно невозможным, неважно, насколько хорошо Тим справлялся в безвыходном положении. Просто безумие. В сверхгалактических масштабах.   
Так ведь?  
– Тим, что мы вообще делаем? – спросил Рейлан.  
Спросил тихо, мирно и без угрозы. Какой-нибудь умственно-отсталый идиот вообще счел бы его голос ласковым.   
Тим будто завис на секунду, потом глубоко вздохнул и снова опустился на стул. На его лицо вернулась беспечная улыбка.   
– Может, просто шутка зашла слишком далеко? Прости, это было… – он тряхнул головой и отвернулся. – Не. К черту. Кулак в челюсть – половина веселья, а?  
– Никогда не мешал перебранки в барах и спальню, но определенно выпадают дни, когда тянет попробовать, – Рейлан облизнул губы.   
В мозгу всё слишком перепуталось, чтобы разобраться в происходящем, и в голове на перемотке проигрывалась громкая ссора с Вайноной.   
– Что ты… – Рейлан вдавил основания ладоней в глазницы, заворчал и снова сосредоточился на друге. – Ты же тогда не собирался ко мне подкатывать, а?  
– Ага, ага, собирался, – Тим звучал так же вымученно, как Рейлан себя чувствовал, и беспомощно ухмыльнулся. – Думал… Не знаю, что я себе думал.   
Тим мотнул головой и встал. Рейлан немедленно оказался на ногах, хоть и пошатнулся.   
– Не беспокойся, – Тим беззаботно отмахнулся. – Этого не повторится. Спокойной ночи, Рейлан.   
– А теперь, мать твою, притормози-ка, – окликнул Рейлан и схватил Тима за рубашку. Причем понятия не имел зачем, и уставился на свою руку, не веря увиденному. – Я видел человека, готового вмазать. И ты этого не делал… Ты… – он сглотнул, перехватил полы рубашки Тима поудобнее и потянул на себя на сантиметр-другой. – Я не собираюсь прихлопнуть тебя за то, что ты… И не буду тебя бить за то, что ты пытаешься… пытаешься… Как бы ты ни хотел боли, всё не закончится вот так… Слушай, так не пойдет.  
Голубые глаза встретились с глазами Рейлана:  
– А как тогда пойдет?  
Рейлана настиг один из редких в жизни моментов, когда он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как поступить правильно. Вообще. Дыхание вырывалось чересчур быстро, ладони взмокли, и он отчего-то злился, хотя, не знал, хоть убей, на кого или почему. Он издал раздраженный звук, развернулся и толкнул Тима на кровать. Матрас спружинил под его весом. Хотелось бы Рейлану спросить собственную ладонь, какого хрена она забыла у Тима на груди, прижимая его к кровати, но времени не было. Рейлан застыл над Тимом, опираясь на одну дрожащую руку, и ждал, что Тим вот-вот начнет сопротивляться, прямо сейчас.   
Но Тим вместо этого дернул Рейлана за голое плечо и уронил на себя. Удар выбил из Рейлана дух, у него появилась ровно секунда, чтобы наскоро оценить все различия пребывания на женщине и мужчине, а потом он отвлекся на тот факт, что их с Тимом губы практически соприкасались. Тим ухмыльнулся и быстро поцеловал его в открытый рот.   
– Ннн…  
Рейлан не мог совладать с дыханием. Он опирался на предплечье около головы Тима и пытался не обращать внимания на жар, который через одежду Тима ощущал каждым сантиметром обнаженной кожи.   
– Н-нравится, а?  
Рейлан придвинулся ближе и на пробу поцеловал его еще раз. Губы не особенно отличались от всех прочих, хотя слабый намек на щетину напомнил Рейлану, как тетушка Хелен, перед эпиляцией в салоне, лезла к нему с поцелуем, провожая в школу.   
– Ага, – отозвался Тим ему в рот, и его улыбка добралась до глаз. – Особенно, когда ты меня целуешь, хотя на вкус ты, как виски. Мягкий с нотками дыма.   
Рейлан невольно рассмеялся:   
– А ты на вкус как пиво. С нотками неприятностей.   
Рейлан никогда не был силен в постельных разговорах, но гортанный голос Тима ему нравился. Нравился рот Тима на его губах, а язык Тима на его языке еще больше. Рейлан не думал, что целовать Тима будет легко и просто, но так оно и оказалось, и у него не было с этим никаких проблем.   
Они продолжали в том же духе некоторое время, поцелуи становились всё глубже и полностью поглощали внимание Рейлана, а потом руки Тима начали скользить по его коже: ничего такого, теплые ладони по рукам и плечами, вниз по голой спине, вверх по бедрам. Никакие предупреждающие звоночки в голове Рейлана не звенели; на самом деле, ощущалось всё это чертовски приятно.   
Однако, когда Тим начал низко постанывать в поцелуи и его руки подобрались ужасно близко к боксерам, Рейлан замер, тяжело дыша. Между их губами натянулись ниточки слюны. Глаза у Тима остекленели, щеки окрасил румянец, и Рейлан никогда в жизни не считал его симпатичным, но здесь и сейчас именно таким он и был.   
Рейлан заворчал, почти застонал, лизнул нижнюю губу Тима, втянул ее в рот и подумал, что странно, насколько его не волнует, что Тим – парень.   
– Продолжай, – шепнул он, заметив, что Тим колеблется.   
Рейлан понятия не имел, на что дал согласие, но удивительно, насколько ему было всё равно, пока поцелуи становились всё отчаяннее.   
Ладонь Тима скользнула за пояс его боксеров, пальцы сжали ягодицу одновременно с очередным вынимающим душу поцелуем. Другой рукой Тим сжал его хозяйство через ткань свободных боксеров, и давление это было поразительным в своей фамильярности. Как будто Тим уже проделывал это пару раз, и да, да, Рейлан проспал старшую школу и большую часть Майами, но все-таки это прикосновение было чертовски в новинку.   
– Д-дерьмо, – выдохнул Рейлан, резко втянув воздух через нос.   
Его член подумывал встать еще с того момента, как Рейлан толкнул Тима на кровать. Под ободряющей ладонью Тима он решил, что самое время вступить в игру.   
– Ммм…да, – Рейлан оставил в покое рот Тима и занялся его шеей, с нажимом задевая кожу зубами, но стараясь не оставлять меток.   
Ответный хриплый стон был на порядок ниже звуков, которые могла бы издавать женщина, да и сила в выгибающемся под Рейланом теле определенно была мужская, точно как и растущая выпуклость под джинсами, прижимающаяся к бедру Рейлана.   
– Ага… вот так.   
Рейлан не отрывался от шеи Тима, продолжал вжиматься в его ладонь, и в какой-то момент ему подумалось, что будет только вежливо вернуть услугу. Он потянулся вниз, пошарил вслепую, но нащупал лишь ткань, ремень и ключи в кармане.   
– Проклятье, – пробормотал Рейлан, приподнялся и взялся за пряжку ремня и молнию Тима. – Какого хрена ты все еще одет?  
– Ммм…а?  
Из груди Тима вырвался вздох, когда рука Рейлана оказалась на его твердеющем члене, и теперь он выглядел еще более одуревшим, чем Рейлан себя чувствовал.   
– Не врубаешься?  
Но Тим принялся вполне успешно стягивать рубашку и майку и начал издавать чертовски приятные звуки, когда Рейлан взялся за его штаны. Рейлан дернул его джинсы вниз и чертыхнулся, вспомнив о ботинках, но Тим моментально снял их пальцами ног. Рейлан окончательно стащил с него штаны, принялся сдирать белье, застрял на носках и не думал дважды обо всем этом, пока не повернулся и как следует не разглядел, что в его постели очень голый очень мужик. От вида члена и светлых вьющихся волос в паху голова закружилась совсем сильно, и он мог думать только о том, чтобы избавиться от боксеров. Для этого пришлось хлопнуться на бок, а потом он швырнул трусы через всю комнату, посмотрел на Тима и нерешительно дотронулся до его голого бедра.   
– Дальше легко, отсюда и начнем, – проговорил Тим.   
– Если хоооо… бля… – Рейлан понятия не имел, что собирался сказать, потому что в этот самый момент Тим широко открыл рот и без колебаний склонился над его членом.   
Мягкий горячий язык приласкал головку, а потом безо всяких усилий Тим пропустил его член в горло и сглотнул.   
Рейлан со стоном запрокинул голову, сжал зубы и снова вскинулся, глядя со смесью желания и недоверия. Гладкость, давление – и Тим снова заглотил его на всю длину, прямо долбаная магия какая-то. На третий раз Рейлан не смог сдержаться и принялся стонать в голос и цепляться за плечо Тима. Потом он схватился за его шею, сжал пальцы и слышал собственные сбивчивые стоны «Д-да. Боже. Это…». Его толкнули на спину, и он не стал сопротивляться, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы этот рот продолжал свое дело. Он смотрел, как член исчезает между губами Тима, как тот втягивает щеки, он толкался навстречу, запустив пальцы Тиму в волосы.   
Тим трудился над ним, как в последний раз, дышал носом, когда получалось, обхватил основание члена Рейлана и двигал рукой с той же сводящей с ума уверенностью. Рейлан почти отключился, удовольствие, и необычность, и сумасшедшая правильность происходящего пресекли его способность делать хоть что-то, кроме как беспомощно толкаться вверх. Тим уловил ритм движений его бедер, словно кукольник, управляющий нитками марионетки, и подстроился в такт.   
– Ммм…я…а…а, блин… – Рейлан попытался предупредить его сквозь дымку, когда понял, что ему остается только скатиться в оргазм, и Тим поднял взгляд.  
В уголках его глубоких глаз появились смешливые морщинки, он ухмыльнулся над головкой напряженного мокрого члена, а потом снова взял его в рот и забрал в тесное горло во всю длину.  
– Ннн…а…блядь! – вскрикнул Рейлан.  
Его скрутило силой оргазма, мышцы напряглись, анус, и яйца, и член запульсировали, и он выплеснулся Тиму в рот, а потом невнятно тянул мешанину полуслов, вздохов и едва ли не жалобных криков, пока Тим слизывал каждую каплю, и Рейлан чуть ли не взмолился, чтобы он перестал.   
– Срань господня… – выдохнул он, расслабившись и вздрагивая, и Тим отпустил его, в последний раз коварно мазнув языком по щелке.   
– Меня, кажется, похвалили за умение работать ртом, – пробормотал Тим и вытер влажные губы тыльной стороной руки.   
Он подтянулся на матрасе и лег рядом, тяжело дыша, причем его рука оказалась на руке Рейлана.  
– Нормально?  
– Ага, – отстраненно-неверяще отозвался Рейлан.   
Он длинно выдохнул, повернулся к Тиму и пошутил:  
– Ты, смотрю, тоже.   
Правда, увидев член Тима, смеяться он перестал. Тот был не длиннее, чем у Рейлана, спасибо Создателю, но толще. А еще стоял так, что впору гвозди в железо забивать.   
– Мне… ты тоже хочешь…   
– Ты не обязан, – объявил Тим так, будто на Библии клялся. – Не то чтобы я раньше с непрошеным стояком не справлялся, но если хочешь просто… – он тихо фыркнул. – Черт, ты на меня так смотришь, что достаточно будет только дотронуться.   
– Да? – пробормотал Рейлан, перекатившись поближе.   
Без пелены желания он определенно заметил отсутствие грудей, твердость мускулов, и то, что Тим был просто Тимом, но знал, что больше никогда не посмотрит на него по-прежнему.   
Хотя на его желание сделать что-нибудь, чтобы помочь приятелю расслабиться, это не повлияло. Рейлана не тревожило, что хотелось поцеловать Тима и подвинуться ближе, что он и проделал. Он определенно ощущал отчетливое отсутствие беспокойства, когда Тим положил на него ладонь или когда застонал и приподнял бедра, стоило Тиму погладить его по животу. Рейлан отстранился достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть воздух, которым он дышал, наблюдать за его лицом. Полюбопытствуй кто, он никогда не ответил бы, что именно на него нашло, но вместо того, чтобы рвануть к финишу, как, вроде, предполагалось, или чего ждал от него Тим, он взял в горсть яйца Тима, покатал в ладони и потянул.  
– Проклятье… да, – Тим широко распахнул глаза. – Рейлан. Боже… – поцелуй, который он запечатлел на плече Рейлана, несмотря на то, как тело скручивало и тянуло желанием, был почти благоговейным. – Да…  
Если бы Рейлан только что не кончил, это бы точно довело его до края. Он так пристально смотрел на Тима, что жгло глаза. Держать вот так человека, который на расстоянии полутора километров способен вышибить тебе мозги, но который теперь дрожит, извивается и задыхается от того, что ты с ним делаешь… просто, да уж. Рейлан мог к этому пристраститься.   
Он уткнулся носом Тиму в щеку – поцелуй и вдох одновременно. Отпустил яйца и сжал основание его члена. Картинка того, как он делал это сам, мелькнула в сознании и исчезла, но идею оттуда можно было позаимствовать. Рейлан собрал во рту слюну, облизал ладонь и продолжил – медленно, от яиц до головки, чувствуя, как предсеменная жидкость облегчает скольжение.   
Тим застонал – так же медленно, как двигался Рейлан, сжал в пальцах простынь и уперся лбом ему в плечо:  
– Боже всемогущий…  
Рейлан тихо хохотнул, наращивая темп:  
– Меня, кажется, похвалили за умение работать руками.  
– Т-ты… черт… этого… очень даже…ааа…заслуживаешь, – задыхаясь, выговорил Тим.   
Рейлан улыбнулся, дотянулся до рта Тима и снова его поцеловал. Потом отстранился, чтобы дать Тиму вдохнуть и посмотреть, как при каждом движении напрягаются и тянутся его мышцы. Он слушал дыхание Тима, смотрел, как он вздрагивает, искал намеки, и в конце концов решил, что выбранный им рваный ритм подходит, потому что Тим теперь стонал безостановочно. На его покрасневшей коже под светом дешевой лампы накаливания блестели шрамы. Он упирался пятками в матрас, широко раскинув колени, и яйца у него поджались. У Рейлана снова закружилась голова.   
– Проклятье, – потеряв самообладание, хрипло выговорил он. – Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь.   
Он ускорился и сделал движения более размашистыми, чтобы подразнить набухшую головку.   
Секунду спустя он получил желаемое. Тим выгнулся, заорал, еще дважды толкнулся в ладонь Рейлану и выплеснулся прерывистой струёй.  
– Боже, боже, боже…  
Рейлана трясло. То, как выглядел Тим сейчас, было ближе всего к слову «эротично», чем он видел за последнее время.   
– Черт, – прошептал он, отпустив Тима и разглядывая перепачканную ладонь.   
Потом положил руку на живот Тиму и посмотрел на него.  
– Черт, – повторил он, после того, как Тим, запыхавшись, вернул быстрый поцелуй.   
– Ага… – Тим прикрыл глаза предплечьем и просто лежал с минуту, восстанавливая дыхание. – Спасибо, Рейлан. Я…  
– Не за что, – перебил Рейлан.  
Он поднялся, сходил в ванную и, вымыв руки, швырнул Тиму полотенце, а потом снова растянулся на кровати.   
– Можем остановиться на том, что ты отвез мою пьяную задницу домой, мы хлебнули еще, и ты просто отрубился, – предложил он, стараясь не таращиться на то, как Тим приводит себя в порядок.   
– Это будет почти что правда, – мирно заметил Тим, обтирая живот, который не мог обзавестись такими кубиками на одних только жареных цыплятах и печенье. – Было бы очень по-дружески с твоей стороны разрешить мне устроиться на полу. Одеяло сойдет.   
Рейлан откинул покрывала, сгреб лишнюю подушку и огрел ею Тима:  
– Мне не впервой делить с кем-то кровать. Я храплю. И разговариваю во сне. И нет, не хочу слышать об этом с утра.   
Рейлан сунул ноги под одеяло и вывернулся, чтобы выключить свет. В мозгах было пусто, он чувствовал себя полным психом, но мысль о том, чтобы спихнуть Тима, который только что ему отсосал, на проклятый пол просто не укладывалась в голове.   
– Есть, маршал, – в голосе Тима слышалась улыбка.  
Он свернулся на кровати рядом с Рейланом, натянул на себя одеяло и, наконец, затих. Рейлан не сказал больше ни слова и таращился на пятно сырости на потолке до тех пор, пока дыхание Тима не убаюкало его.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1) «Краун-Вика» – «Форд Краун Виктория»; модель автомобилей, популярная у полицейских департаментов США и Канады.  
> 2) Блюграсс – музыкальный жанр направления кантри; смесь англо-кельтских мотивов, блюза и джаза.  
> 3) Эмфизема легких – хроническое заболевание дыхательных путей.


End file.
